Her Fate
by CurseYeCraig
Summary: She would have never guessed her fate. Bit of an odd pairing. Rated M for mature themes and possible smut.
1. Prologue

Pain.

Pain was all she could feel.

Never had it been so excruciating, so mind-numbing.

Her body ceased to respond to her commands and her blood continued to shed relentlessly. She was dying but that was not what bothered her. She had 'lost' the battle but that was not what bothered her. What bothered her; what _disturbed _her was that she had been struck down by her master. The one she obeyed no matter the order, the one she would _sacrifice_ anything for had cast her aside like a lowly vermin.

As her breath slowed and her vision blurred she wondered. She let her so called 'imagination' run free and predict whatever it would about her destination. She had never fully understood what happened to an Arrancar when they were slain. They were Hollows that much was true which meant at one time they had been a human being, they had a soul. But they were in part a shinigami as well. They were an abomination. They broke all law and order just in their existence.

For the first and only time in her life she was scared. She no longer could analyze and make sense of her world and the unknown destination she was to arrive at soon was a mystery to her in all its aspects. For all she could now comprehend what awaited her could be eternal darkness in a non-existent reality. Her mind raced as her body numbed and her eyes closed as the last strength within her slowly died.

She would never have guessed what her fate truly was.


	2. Chapter 1: Mercy

Chapter 1: Mercy

They had done it. The warriors of Soul Society with the help of the Vizard and Ichigo had defeated Aizen. Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief as his feet touched down on the illusionary street and the ice of his zanpaktou fell apart and melted. The open wound of his lost arm had been sealed and he assumed Orihime or Unohana would be able to repair the damage. Sheathing his blade he simply breathed in his surroundings and only then did he detect a weak reiatsu. He turned to gaze down the street to see a lifeless figure lying in the middle of it a few blocks down. He ran over to the body expecting a wounded Vizard but was shocked at what he found. The Espada he had been fighting lay before him.

He reached for the hilt of his blade but stopped himself as he examined the wounded Arrancar. She was badly wounded and it seemed that her body was in some sort of limbo between her true form and an almost normal looking being. He knew she was alive and although seriously injured was still capable of recovery and she had shown that she was not completely loyal to Aizen when she had tried to strike him and seeing as she was part Shinigami if the theory was true she could be useful. His inner thoughts conflicted as he stared at her and his hand slowly left his blade and instead he knelt down and scooped her in his arm and cast her over his shoulder as he prepared to return to Soul Society.

She felt an odd sensation as the darkness faded from her mind and she slowly regained consciousness. She tried to move but it proved futile as she seemed to be restrained. She tried to talk but her voice had left her. Her eyes snapped open as she finally realized that she was alive. The memory flooded into her mind and she was utterly confused as to why she wasn't dead. She gazed around the room she was in and recognized nothing, there were machines she had never seen before and the room itself was sterile and bright. She then looked down at herself to the best of her ability and saw that her arms were strapped down by an unknown material and she realized that she no longer had her mask remnants. But that wasn't possible she was not still in her transformation, she had absolutely no strength left to keep it activated. A _click_ brought her out of thought as she looked up and saw a traditional door open and before anyone entered she closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

She heard light footsteps and the door slowly shut behind whoever had entered. She felt eyes upon her but kept still and a loud sigh came from in front of her. "You can stop faking." She stiffened at the voice and waited a few moments in hopes of convincing whoever it was that she was indeed still sleeping. "Hey! I know you're awake so stop faking." She again waited a few more moments but she still felt the gaze focused on her and gave up. Opening her eyes she was surprised at the sight before her, it was the boy captain she had fought. Had Aizen lost? Had she been taken prisoner? A million questions raced through her mind but all she managed to say was, "Why?"

"Why are you here? Well you are recovering. Why am I here? I am to guard and supervise you." Immediately she felt insult at the fact that _he_ was to supervise her.

"I will not be supervised by a mere boy." She replied coldly as she finally found her voice. The boy continued to stare at her before standing and cocking his head slightly. Halibel's eyes widened slightly as she took in the new discovery. The boy was now at least 6 foot and had both his arms fully intact. As she stared she also noticed that his features were much sharper than she remembered and his blade was hanging from his side. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You are currently in Squad 4's intensive Care area in Soul Society. As for what happened, well you have been in a coma for almost a year now." She stared at him and silently pressured for more information as she absorbed what she was being told. "After Aizen was killed I found you lying in the street and took you back to Soul Society. I guess I didn't feel right leaving you there helpless." She silently cursed. She had been shown mercy by the enemy. She was outraged at this new revelation, first she was betrayed and know pitied. She was about to reply when a low rumble came from her abdomen.

She looked at the boy for an answer and he chuckled. "You're hungry."

"Hollows do not hunger for regular food." He stopped mid laugh as she stated this. He stepped forward and came up along the right side of her bed. He grabbed the blanket covering her body and pulled it back. He did not look at what he revealed but instead kept his eyes on her face.

"You aren't a Hollow." He stated calmly and it took Halibel a moment to fully understand. Her body was void of all Hollow features and the strange feeling she was experiencing was the loss of her Inner Hollow and the loss of her Hollow hole. She looked up at him trying to comprehend how what he said was possible. "It was a new procedure developed by both the 4th and 12th division, I don't know any more than that."

Author's Notes: So it turns out Halibel is a hard character to write for as she is shown being so cold and analytical that giving her any serious emotion makes her seem OoC. Review if you want and I hopefully will update soon.


End file.
